Miss, not so great
by kings.of.leon4ever
Summary: Claire has to be Shanes personal maid for 5 days but what happen neither of them could ever be prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone. this is my first fanfic so please be kind :)**

**Disclaimer.**

**.leon4ever - so the characters do not belong to me they belong to rachel caine.**

**Eve - but please read on cause its totally awesome!**

**Claire - yeah and if you want to read about the most amazing people in morgonville.**

**Shane - Me of course.**

**Michael - nahh i was thinking me.**

**.leon4ever - i was thinking everyone in morgonville is pretty awesome but who is doing the honours?**

**Eve - ME, me, me! PLEASE READ ON YOU AMAZING READERS!**

* * *

_"given a chance,_

_im gonna be somebody,_

_if for one dance,_

_i wanna be somebody,_

_open the door,_

_its gonna make you love me,_

_facing the door,_

_i wanna be somebody."_

i woke up to Eve blasting kings of leon from her stereo. Typical.

i swear one day that things just gonna break! she has it up full blast.

i stagger out of bed and open the door and walk to Eves Room.

i hesitated as i went to knock and just walked in to Eve jumping about mad.

"Eve?" i asked. she couldnt hear me the stereo was up so loud.

My ears were already throbbing. "EVE!" i yelled. Still the stereo was too loud. So i walked over and switched it off.

"Do you mind?" i asked, annoyed but i softened up when her face scrunched up. "if your playing any Kings of Leon song at full blast dont you at least think it should be 'beach side'?"

She smiled and changed the cd to the disc with that song on it. Soon i was jumping about almost as crazily as Eve.

That was until i felt a hand on my shoulder. Im in Morgonville and the best thing to do in this situation was attack. So i whipped round and punched out... BIG MISTAKE!

I didnt realise how hard I had punched til Shane was on the floor holding his nose and yelping.

Eve flicked the music off and burst out laughing. "thats what you get colins, trying to scare someone in Morgonville." and she went back to laughing. I launched myself to beside him on the floor.

"oh Shane im so sorry!" I was blushing like mad, you see, i've had a huge crush on Shane since Michael had let me move into the Glass house. He probably had no interest in me anyway.

im too far into the friend zone anyway. i moved in to the glass house 2 years ago.

"Ouch" Shane moaned and sat up, catching my attention. I looked at him. "Claire, now you owe me big time."

God Sake... Such typical Shane. "sure, whatever. Except i wont do your chores!"

He grumbled something that i didnt quite catch. "fine, then. You have to be my personal maid for 5 days."

Eve burst out laughing again. I had to say yes. "ok, fine."

"you have to answer my every call. No work or school til your done."

"Shane, cmon. Dont be an ass."

"oh, but you said sure, whatever. so you have agreed."

"fine." i said and stood up to walk out the room.

"uh, Claire help me up." i glared at him. "please."

i turned around and gave Shane my hand and he pulled himself up.

"Thanks Claire. Oh and can you get me an ice-pack for my nose."

I grumbled and walked away to the kitchen.

* * *

I was sitting on Shanes bed holding an ice-pack to his face. He moved my hand away from his face.

My eyes locked with his and just stared. It was so... _intimate._

_"_Claire, i've got something. i want to tell you." He said to me. my heart skipped at beat.

"Your stunning but...but"

I dont know why... but i thought he was going to say he liked me so i leaned in and kissed him.

It was amazing. Fireworks were exploding in my head. My heart was beating at 100 miles per hour.

He pulled away for breath "i was going to say you had something on your face."

I had never felt so embarrassed in my whole entire life. I stood up from the bed and ran to the door. I felt his hand grab mine and turn me around. There were tears streaming down my face.

He lifted his hand and wiped away my tears.

"Claire I was also going to say after that, that the kiss was even better." He leaned in and kissed me and it felt so right.

But little did i know just how wrong it was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! please comment... i want to let everyone know there wont be another chapter til there are 7 reviews.**

**THANKS :D x x x x x **

**p.s sorry if its short but i will try and make the next chap longer!**


	2. i love it when a plan comes together

i woke up, my heart beating. _aww damn. all of that was just a dream. _i hated it when a dream felt so real. i heard a faint buzzing sound... it was my phone. on my nightstand. I leant over and picked it up to check the caller ID.

It was Shane.

"hello?" i asked when i decided to answer.

"hey, Claire. Im real hungry. Hows about you make me breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"piss off Collins."

"nuh-uh, you cant say no, maid remember. A kiddy, who taught you such language?"

My heart fluttered, i was dying to say he did. But that would have been kinda creepy considering the dream i had just had.

"Oh, seriously shut up."

"whoa. Michael was right, never disturb or piss off a lady that has just woken up. they are snappy!"

_a lady ? what the fudge? _"uh, when have you ever called someone a lady? and i am so not snappy."

i said and snapped my phone shut.

my phone buzzed again but i just stood up and when into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

After my shower I got dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans and a red top and some kinda worse-for-where converse sneakers and decided maybe i would wear some makeup today. i went to the dressing table in my room and put on my straightners.

i was growing out my hair to cover where Myrnin had bitten me. It was already covering the scar but i liked how long it was and how it wasnt mousey anymore since i let eve dye it a dark shade of brown. It was just past my shoulders and Eve had talked me into getting one of those side fringes.

My straightners beeped alerting me that the were warmed up.

Once i had straightened my hair I took out my makeup. I put on eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara the way Eve had taught me to and some lipgloss.

after i had finished doing my hair and makeup. i went straight down stairs to make shanes breakfast. i stuck the bacon in the pan and laid out some bread and made some coffee. Once the bacon was done i plated up and went up the stairs with Shanes bacon sandwich and coffee.

i knocked on his door and he answered.

he had no shirt on and to say about his chest. it was toned. He cleared his throat.

"uh, your breakfast." i said handing it to him. he didnt take so i looked up to meet his eye.

he was staring at me. "you look nice, where ya going?"

"no where. i cant, you have grounded me to house arrest, remember?"

he laughed a deep, dark laugh. It made me feel things i had only heard about in books or when Eve's telling me about her and Michael.

"nah, you can go out today, i have a date."

my heart sank. it was real heartbreak when Shane was with other girls. He didnt know i liked him so i didnt blame him but everytime he says this to me. my heartbreaks all over again.

"oh, well whose the _luck-_" i cant say lucky that would be like telling him i liked him. "whose the girl." i reworded.

"Laura, you know Laura right? She said something about Advanced Chemistry or something? I space out when there are words i dont know the meaning to in the sentance."

he laughed at his own diss. i faked a laugh.

Now im not a very good actress and clearly i hadnt pulled off the fake laugh cause his face got serious.

"whats the matter Claire ?"

* * *

**Shanes POV.**

_knock, knock._

That will be claire with my food. i opened the door and there she stood. She stared at me and i realised i had no shirt on... damn. I cleared my throat and she looked up and she looked amazing.

Now i was the one staring, she had makeup and everything on. She was so pretty... beautiful. i really did like her but i knew she wasnt interested in a slacker/man whore. who am i kidding, im no man whore, ive been out with 3 different girls. I tell Claire, Michael and Eve that i've been out with more girls when the truth is i've been hanging out with my friend Rad.

"uh, your breakfast." she said. damn she was so cute. i didnt take it as she shoved it at me.

"you look nice, where ya going?" i asked

"no where. i cant, you have grounded me to house arrest, remember?" oh yeah i forgot.

"nah, you can go out today, i have a date." damn why did i just say that?

"oh, well whose the _luck-_ whose the girl." she seem nervous and was she just about to say _lucky girl?_

"Laura, you know Laura right? She said something about Advanced Chemistry or something? I space out when there are words i dont know the meaning to in the sentance." i laughed at this.

she laughed but it wasnt even a real laugh, she was a terrible actress.

"whats the matter Claire ?"

"nothing." she said and shoved my breakfast at me again. "your breakfast Shane."

I tooked it and she walked off. Damn moody girls. Must be on her period or something.

DANG! had i just thought that ? GROSS.

i closed my door and sat on my bed to eat my food.

* * *

**Claires POV.**

Boys are always so a girl says nothing is wrong, they want the guy to pester the truth out. Shane is just a clueless boy.

I went to Eve for advice. She told me, i need to act slutty to get Shane to really want me.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Claire, Boys like one thing and thats looking sexy. Remember that time i wore those stockings hoping to get Michael... well you need to do something along those lines. Tell you what i'll go to the store this afternoon. i'll get you something from there ok."_

_"uh, Eve, i dont know."_

_"hows about this, me and michael will vacate the house tonight leaving you and shane alone. You knock on his door in your sexy stuff i buy you and he will be eating out of the palm of your hand!"_

_"Eve... i dont know."_

_"well i will take that as a yes then!" and she left the room. damn._

_*flashforward!*_

* * *

Eve came back from the store about an hour ago. What she brought back was X-rated as hell. i couldnt believe i was going to do this!

She got me a hot pink lacy bra and panties set. A really short (too short) tight (too tight) black skirt. A blue top that was slit down the middle to show my bra. Heels that were way to high.

I was going to be a slut. Great.

So it would be about 8:30 when i knock on Shanes door, he'll hopefully answer look shocked then KISS ME!

* * *

**please give me reviews! i will possibly put up another chapter tonight but if not please give me at least 10 reviews! xxx**


	3. Fool Proof

**heres another chapter so please review as much as you can please i wont update if i dont have reviews.**

* * *

It was 8:15pm, i was well and truly tarted up. Eve had put make up on me and stuff before she left with Michael.

My palms were sweaty. Shane was downstairs playing his xbox. I stood off my bed and went to the door. The heels were huge with spikes on them.

I decided it was time and went down the stairs slowly.

He was sitting on the sofa playing zombie games. I had on a silk robe to hide what i was wearing. I sunk into the shadows and went into the kitchen and into the cupboard to switch off the electricity.

It flicked off.

I ran into the living room which made shane jump as it went off.

I took the lighter from the drawer and lit the candles i had place in the room earlier.

"Claire, what happened?" I turned around, to check the drapes at the windows were closed.

"power cut." He made and o shape with his mouth. I lit the remainder of the candles and the room was quite well lit.

Shane looked like he didnt know what to do with himself. I waited till he was looking at me to shed the robe. I did it as sexily as possible which probably ment i looked like a cat in distress.

He looked at me real hard "Claire, Wow, Why, What..."

He walked over til he was infront of me and moved a strand of hair from my face.

"you look amazing but... uh... why?"

I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek "Well Shane, its for you."

He smiled, it felt so good to tell him.

He looked down my body, stopping at my clevage. I decided to make a move and i snaked my hands down his body, and up his shirt. He pulled me closer breathing down my neck.

He kissed my neck and it was so sexy.

I moved my hands out of his shirt as they touch his abs he moved his lips up from my neck to my lips and it was amazing as they connected.

As his tongue slid into my mouth fireworks went of in my head for real this time.

His hand slid down my back and grabbed my butt. I gasped in his mouth. He moaned in reply and pulled me closer still til our bodies were really close together and i could feel every breath he took and i could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against my stomach.

I pulled his shirt over his head and he took mine off and helped me out of the skirt.

"wow claire your wearing a thong? You look so grown up and well sexy."

I couldnt believe i had pulled it off, Me, Sexy? I was in my underwear with platform high heels on.

"you look amazing too shane." he pulled me into an embrace.

"Claire, i have liked you since you moved here. Your an amazing girl and i dont know... i have never felt this way before."

"me too."

This was the most amazing night of my life. I cant believe Eve was right.

After 19 years, I finally lost my virginity and it was to the most amazing guy ever.


	4. Where am I ?

**thank you for reviewing everyone! :)**

i woke up, freezing cold, i stood up. My head was spinning, i looked at my surroundings and realised i had no clue were i was. I had like _the _worst hangover _ever!_ I remember me and Shane last night, after a little fun... went to the bar round the corner from us. I wasnt even legal being 19 but still i ordered round after round of Bloody Marys & Mojito's.

I was well and truly pyjama'd (**AN - if you have ever heard of the comedian Michael McIntyre thats one of his jokes about being drunk.) **

and now i had no clue where the hell i was. I noticed my shoes over by a chair, still the platforms but i had changed into skinny jeans and a more appropriate top.

I sorted myself out and had a look around the place, i cosisted of two room, a bathroom and then just a room with a sofa, a chair and a table. I decided there was no way i was staying here any longer than i had to and left through the door.

I came face to face with a huge parking lot, it was on Russel Street. That was way over the other side of town. Somewhere i had never been. I set of in the direction I thought was to Lot Street.

I walked for around half an hour, my feet were killing me but this place was familiar, i recognised it as the Tyre Place that was half burnt down. I knew i was quite close to home. I walk till I notice a familiar face staring at me from the inside of a shop. Sam! Sam Glass Michaels grandfather.

I heard the bell of the store ring as he exited. "Claire, how are you?" he asked.

"im good sam, just going home." I said, continuing to walk he followed.

"where were you?" He asked, oh dear how was i going to answer that one?

"Uh, well to be really honest Sam, I have absolutely no clue where i was. I was a bit drunk last night, it was way over the otherside of town... Russel Street."

The expression on Sam's face was unreadable. "Claire, stay away from that side of town. The vamps there, they dont follow Amelies rules, even with your bracelet" He touched my wrist where the bracelet sat "It means nothing to them Claire." he looked at the wrist-watch on his arm "That the time? i really gotta go Claire, seeya."

I wondered why there were vamps out there that didnt follow the rules but decided the best thing to wonder about was why the hell i was there in the first place.

I reached the Glass House with no incidents. There was no sign of life... strange since the door was unlocked.

I walked upstairs, to Shanes room and knocked on the door, it slid open.

He was lying in bed, snoring.

I walked over to him and shook him. He woke up looking dazed. "S'up?" He asked

"what the hell happened last night?" I asked "I woke up in a shack over the other side of town!" he sat up his face alert.

I explained everything to him. "and i still havent a clue how i happened to get there!"

"Well maybe, yeah i havent got a clue, we will asked mikey and eve later they are still out"

I nodded and lay down on the bed beside him.

**i know this is really short but still review! :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You to Everyone who bothered to review. X i didnt like the idea of lemons so im sorry but i have deleted it and just kept it a safe t. Sorry to anyone who likes the citrus taste**

* * *

**Claires POV.**

As soon as i heard eve and Michael come in the front door, i jumped up and raced over to them. Before they had time to react the whole story was pouring out my mouth.

"Claire, have you considered that maybe it was Myrnin or Amelie who put you there? Maybe you passed out." I had left out the part about me and Shane dating.

"I don't even know how the hell i got home" Shane piped in, i turned round and glared at him. He backed down straight away.

"CB, why don't you phone your crazy boss and Amelie?" Eve suggested.

"Good idea Eve." I said and skipped round to the phone and typed in Myrnins Lab Number.

I heard crackling on the other end then finally his voice "Darn technology, Hello?"

"Hey Myrnin, its Claire."

"Ah yes, Claire i must ask, did you get home safe this morning?"

Oh so it was him. "Yeah, Myrnin, Why did you put me in that place?"

"That place, Claire, Happens to be one of my homes."

"Oh, sorry. Wait, 'one of' you have more than one?"

"Yes of course i don't Claire now shush. I must get back to work." And then the line went dead. Moody Ass. Somehow i couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't actually Myrnin who put me in that house it felt like he was lying to me.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I turned and flopped down onto the sofa. It was so comfy, i closed my eyes. I heard someone, Michael, Clear his throat.

"Oh yeah, guys, it was Myrnin who put me there." I said coolly "He said it was 'one of' his homes."

"One of? How many more houses can one guy have?" Eve asked, she sounded surprised. Well i kind of was too; we could just about afford this house we live in. Along with the food and bills.

"Yeah, i know." I lay back on the couch again, Shane pulled me closer and i rested my head on his shoulder.

"Erm, Claire maybe it's time you went to bed" Michael said awkwardly. The landlord was back. I guess.

I stood up and went upstairs and walked to the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel i was being followed. I whipped my head round, no one was there. I heard a creak of a floorboard and again i turned round but nothing was there. Something really strange was going on and i could feel it. Especially when Myrnin lied to me. I locked the bathroom door straight away.

* * *

**This one is also quite short i swear i am so sorry. Again Thanks to those who reviewed and i may be dis-continuing this story as nobody seems to be bothering with it. I will also start to write a series of one shots put together with a title of One Fine Day. So please watch out for it! Anyone who has stuck by this story from the start thank you very very very very much!**

**And please remember**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Old Enemies

"Myrnin, i know it wasn't you who put me there!" i yelled at him.

"Claire, what is your problem?" He asked.

"MYRNIN! Don't lie to me!" I shrieked at him.

"Fine, Claire... it wasn't me but you better sit down. It's a long story." He had finally given in. I sat down on the sofa in Myrnins lab, i stared at all the suspicious stains on it. _Blood probably. _I shivered at the thought.

"Well, i met him in 1522 in England. He was 302 years old, one of the most power vampires i have ever met. I worked for him, researching about scientific stuff. One night i returned home to find my wife Elisabeth murdered, her body completely drained of blood. I was confused to say at the least, that's when Ezra stepped out from the shadows and attacked me. It was that night i was made into a vampire."

"I learned a lot from Ezra, he taught me the ways of the night. I soon realised just how powerful he was and fled to America in the late 1700's. I lived in different places for over 100 years till i heard news of an all vampire town called Morgonville, i arrived in 1822. I was greeted by Amelie and soon enough we were lovers. That went on till about 1833, that was the year i met Ada and well you know the rest but just last week Ezra came to me. He wants to take over Morgonville. I'm sorry Claire but he needed blood and well you were really drunk and Shane was out of it. He took what he needed and we left you in one of my houses. We wiped Shane's memory and dropped him home."

_I was so angry at him for doing this to me. I cant believe he let someone drink my blood and an evil ass too!_

"Myrnin you complete asshole! I swear don't talk to me ever again! I hate you." I know i was harsh but i was just so mad!

I jumped up a ran from the lab, out of the alley way and past the day house. I ran all the way home. I rushed into the glass house and straight to the kitchen where Michael was sitting drinking coffee.

"Whats up?" Michael asked claire his eyes meeting hers.

"Myrnin is a dick. He let some vamp guy drink my blood! Then he left me in a dirty room by myself!" I said, exhausted from the run.

"What? Claire i think you need to phone Amelie." I told Michael the whole story and ask the others trampled in the door i then told them.

"That ass, im going to stake him." Shane said as soon as i had finished.

"Oh shane shut up!" My temper just snapped. "You always act so tough! Do you ever shut up? You think you can take anyone on and win... well news flash, you wont!" I screamed at him and stormed from the room to my bedroom.

_Oh crap, what have i just done? _I sat down on my bed and put my head on the pillow and started crying. I didn't mean anything i had said to Shane, why had i

said it? I am such a bitch. FML...

I heard someone storming up the stairs, they stood outside my door "Claire? Whats your problem? Why are you being such a bitch?" Eve yelled through the door. There was another voice, this time Shanes

"Eve, go to hell!" She shuffled away from the door. "Claire? Baby answer the door."

I stood up and opened the door for him. As soon as it opened i was pulled in to an embrace. I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"im sorry Shane" I murmured.

"Claire its okay, you know something Claire?"

"Yeah?" i said lifting my head to look at him. He looked right at my eyes. It made me feel dizzy.

"I love You Claire." I just stared at him, _was shane Collins, the player, in love with a girl like me? _"Oh-uh maybe its a little too soon, forget i said anything." He said letting go of me and turning to leave the room. I grabbed his arm and turned him round. He looked at me.

"Shane, of course i love you!" I pulled him to me and planted my lips on his. "I love you more than you could ever imagine." I murmured against his lips.

"Claire you know your the best thing thats happened to me in a long time. You have made me feel so happy the happiest i've been since before Lyssa died." I looked up at him and the sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking but i glad hes with me. I kissed him again.

* * *

**Sorry i hadn't updated in a while. thanks to everyone who reviewed and i just want to ask what do you think should happen next and also I want to know, if Morgonville was made into a movie or a tv series who would you want to play the characters? Here are my ideas.**

**Shane – Matt Lanter**

**Claire ****- ****Candice Accola**

**Michael –Chord Overstreet**

** Eve – Ashley Greene **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i havent updated in a while... Thanks to who reviewed ! xxx

* * *

**

I woke up to Shane poking me in the back.

"Claire?" He asked "Claire, my room needs tidied... and im hungry!" I moaned. I turned over and he was smiling at me

"Go to hell Collins." i replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"Nope, your my maid, remember?" He said and tapped the tip of my nose.

_crap..._ i had forgotten about that. I stood up and realised i only had my underwear on. I could feel flush creeping up my cheeks. I grabbed the closest thing to me... _Shanes Tee..._ and threw it on.

Shane wolf whistled at me. "What? Like what you see?" i asked, trying my best at wiggling my ass.

"Oh dont make me forget about you cleaning my room... im easling distracted." He chuckled.

"well at least you admit it." i said and went out of the room to bathroom, on my way i met Eve and Michael with eachother at the stairs, Michael raised his eyebrows but said nothing as i closed the bathroom door.

*3*

Shane had went out to... well i dont know where he went. I bent down and picked up whatever it was on his floor. _Eeew, underwear... girls underwear. Thats absolutely disgusting!_ I hope whoever this thong belonged to is long gone...

I heard a bleep of a phone going off. It was Shanes, he had left it on the nightstand. I being really nosey... i know. I picked his phone up and looked at who the message was from. Someone called Stacey.

**its ok ha, ignore my last message i can see you now. - S xxx**

_What the heck..._

I decided i was going to look through the rest which was wrong but...

**Where are you - S xxx**

_(yesterdays messages.)_

**So thats all thats happening then baby? - S xxx**

**Whats the deal with this Claire Person? - S xxx**

**Enjoyed last night... When did you hook up with that girl - S xxx**

I had read enough... i looked at his sent messages.

_Yeah thats all... i have a pretty boring life. I'll meet up with you tomoz at CG's 1pm x_

_Claire is the one... she means everything to me. she not just another girl y'know. x_

_Mean too, you should b a gymnast your so bendy. The other night... she clearly wanted me.x_

I felt sick... he wasmeeting some other girl at 1, it was sweet he told her i was the one but... i checked my watch. It was 12:45... i could get there really fast. I dropped the panties and phone and ran down the hall and down the stairs. Threw on my shoes and bolted out the door.

As fast as my legs could carry me, i ran to Common Grounds. Eve was working today so i could make it look like i was going to see her. I opened the door and the bell rang. I looked around and spotted Shane in the corner with a girl with red hair... she was really pretty and much nicer than me.

I made it look like i hadnt seen them and walked over to Oliver.

"Hey Olli, wheres Eve ?" I asked.

He grunted "Out back" and pointed over his back with his thumb. I walked through the door to where Eve was standing looking confused at a box of coffee.

"Hey Eve, whats up..." i was scared to ask.

"Oh hey Claire... We order 13 boxes of coffee and got 12 and a box of bunny slippers... which is weird... but completely awesome cause they have fangs!" She smiled at me...

"Now i need a pair of those." I laughed "Look, i did something thats wrong but... i looked though shanes messages and he was meeting up with a girl... here." I said, tears filling up my eyes.

"Claire," Eve said sympatheticly "Im sorry, Shanes a big dick anyway. I've been out here all morning so i couldnt spy on them..."

"Its fine" i said and wiped my eyes "I gonna get a mocha."

"i'll make it for you." She walked out the store-room door and i followed. She didnt take long and i took the mocha off the counter and went to get a seat. I took one at the furthest away tabled from Shane. I sat for a few minutes. _Why the hell am i sitting here? He doesnt know i know but if i sit here and ignore him he will suspect i know. _ I stood up and made my way over to Shane.

"Hey Shane. Didnt see you there." I turned round to the girl "And you are?" i think i said it a little too rudely. I took the seat next to Shane.

"i am Stacey, Shanes friend."

"cool, im Claire... Shanes friend." I said and put out my hand for her to shake.

"No, Claires my girlfriend." I smiled at him as he said that

"So Shane, what routine is it you cant get a hang of?" Stacey asked.

Shane blushed... i had never seen him embarassed before. "What do you mean?"

"Shane dont deny it." She looked at me. "Shane has to go to a dancing class. The vamps are making him take part in a musical."

I looked from her to Shane and burst out laughing "Shane... doing... dancing..."

*3*

"so it was all a misunderstanding?" Eve asked me. We were sitting gossiping in the kitchen. I was eating my dinner. Spagetti.

"Yeah but cmon shane doing dancing? Thats hilarious! "

* * *

**Sorry its a crap way to end it but thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites! its really amazing! THANK YOU ! and remember... revieW!**


End file.
